See Abstract RELEVANCE (See instructions): This study will examine the immediate immune responses that are generated when someone becomes infected with HIV. Through recruitment of persons with acute HIV infection, we will study killer cell responses, viral evolution and immune escape in order to inform HIV vaccine design.